<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitsune's Secret Grooming Technique by StanKeaton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034880">Kitsune's Secret Grooming Technique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanKeaton/pseuds/StanKeaton'>StanKeaton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Grooming, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanKeaton/pseuds/StanKeaton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaton hated grooming himself, and when others tried to groom him, but he'd make an exception for a certain someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flannel | Keaton/Nishiki | Kaden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitsune's Secret Grooming Technique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kaaaaaden.” Keaton whined. “Stop trying to groom my tail!” </p><p> </p><p>“Y’know Keaton, if you actually bothered to take care of your fur it would look pretty! C'mon just let me groom you! It could be almost as glossy as mine!” Kaden said, turning around to show off his tail. “Besides, I like to see you all embarrassed, it’s cute.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m not embarrassed!” </p><p> </p><p>“Why’s your face red then?” Kaden said, getting close to his face before pointing at his rosey cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“My cheeks aren’t red! They’re…” Keaton’s voice drifted into annoyed mumbling. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll feel nice! Just. Let. Me. Groom. You!” Kaden moved closer to Keaton, before grabbing his tail. Kaden gently sifted through the tangled fur and knots, throwing any trash onto the ground besides them. </p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you groomed your tail?” Kaden asked, only receiving incoherent mumbles in response. After a few minutes of Kaden cleaning off Keatons tail, he finally stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for a bath now! Come on!” The kitsune said gleefully, much to Keaton’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>“But!” Keaton said, before being dragged to his feet and to the bathing chambers.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Strip and get in!” Kaden said, not noticing the Wolfskins embarrassment. Keaton, knowing he’s not going to get out of this situation compiles with the Kitsune, strips and gets into the freshly drawn tub.  </p><p> </p><p>Keaton felt his embarrassment fade away as the kitsune gently scrubbed at his grimy fur, eventually becoming comfortable despite the situation he was in. </p><p> </p><p>“See! Your fur is becoming glossy!” Kaden exclaimed while applying shampoo to the Wolfskins fur. </p><p> </p><p>“...All that grime took so long to get! It looked cool!” Keaton retorted, much to the Kitsune’s confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? It just looks disgusting that way, this way you look much prettier!” Kaden said, beginning to pull knots out of Keaton’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Ow! Stop! That hurts!” Keaton whined.</p><p> </p><p>“If you took better care of your fur, you wouldn’t have so many knots!” Kaden said, pulling at a particularly unruly knot, which caused Keaton to howl in dismay. “I’m almost done, I'll give you a special treat if you sit still.” Keaton mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from the Kitsune in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! But it better be a good treasure!” Keaton said, causing Kaden to softly laugh. “Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>After many knots, and countless washes Keaton’s hair was finally free of its endless tangles. After drying off, Kaden sat him down on his bed, now fully dressed Keaton laid on his back while Kaden looked for his brush. </p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t done yet?” Keaton whined, before Kaden walked over to him, with a soft bristled brush, motioning for him to sit up. </p><p> </p><p>Kaden pulled the brush through Keaton’s now soft fur, gently pulling and swaying the hair to Kaden’s liking. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done yet?” Keaton asked. “Almost.” Kaden said, smirking at the annoyed Wolfskin. </p><p> </p><p>After one more brush, Kaden set down the brush before getting closer to Keaton. </p><p> </p><p>“Your fur looks so glossy! But not as glossy as mine!” The Kitsune smirked proudly. Keaton huffed, before laying back down on the bed. “Where is my treat?” The Wolfskin asked, before closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Kaden leaned in, softly pressing his lips to Keaton’s, his eyes opening in surprise and embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Keaton.” The Kitsune said, before laying next to his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Keaton said, his cheeks stained pink before pulling Kaden closer to him, kissing him back while he giggled, trading kisses back at the Wolfskin. </p><p> </p><p>Soon falling asleep together, tails intertwined together in peace. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>